rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peacock Jones
Peacock Jones is a galaxy-travelling alien and self-proclaimed space rogue, raconteur, ne'er-do-well, and galactic ladies man. He used to travel the galaxy with female companions on whom he would attempt sexual advances. He is currently in a gromflomite local prison. He appears in comic issues 16, 18, 19 and 41. Appearance Peacock is a short orange-skinned, four-armed, long-eared goblin-like alien. He has two orange eyes and a blue eye in his forhead. His blue eye acts independent of his two orange eyes. he has four fingers on each hand with black nails. He has middle long hair, sideburns and a short beard, all green. He dresses in a flashy purple suit and green belt with a matching hat, under which he has a very large baldspot. Underneath he has a white button-shirt and a green bowtie. He typically walks around with a golden walkingstick with a shiny blue ball on the top and golden rings. On his arm, underneath his shirt, he wears a gadget which appears to measure a person's arousal-level. Personality Peacock has shown incredible self-confidence proclaiming to be "the galactic ladies man" and expecting strangers to know who he is. He has also shown to be a shady, calculating sex-obsessed man who flirts with most women he comes by, quickly putting his moves on Summer when he had the chance. He is also persistent and goes to great lengths to seduce his companions; orchestrating a large battle between Barbarica and Robobros in order to get her aroused and raiding all space zoos for Penps in order to get on Summer's good side. He does seem to believe that his companions owe him after he takes them on adventures and can only repay him with sexual favors, going so far as to corner Summer from leaving his ship until she had repaid him; even threatening her with a gun. He is not very emotionally invested in his companions, not caring for more than a couple of seconds about Barbarica's death before moving on. He is also short-sighted in his pursuit of sexual repayment with summoning Robobros to fight Barbarica, which Rick said can only be defeated by waiting twenty years for them to give up themselves. Biography Peacock Jones brought Barbarica to Flarbellon-7, in his peeyouayin space capsule, to take part in a battle he had arranged with Robobros in order to get her aroused (which Barbarica achieves through fighting). When they landed, however, they encountered Rick, Morty and Summer. They had come to Flarbellon-7 to retrieve Penp Juice. Peacock introduced himself as Barbarica was starting to grow impatient for her fighting and Peacock told her to wait by his ship, where he started flirting with Summer. As he was telling Rick, away from the ship, why he had brought barbarica to Flarbellon-7 the Robobros arrived through a portal. Barbarica leapt to fight with Peacock standig on the sideline, but before he could take advantage of Barbarica's arousal she was crushed by a huge Penp clubbed down by Morty. He quickly recovers from the loss of another companion and takes cover from the robots' gunfire behind the dead Penp. Once Rick had activated the Robobros' self-destruct function, he runs to his space capsule and invites Summer to join him. They fly away together, leaving Rick and Morty to save themselves. Peacock and Summer went on several adventures together. He purposefully had her favorite top torn so she had to use the semi see-through outfit he had saved in his ship, which she did enjoy. They landed on a forest-planet where Summer took down a poacher and threatened to return if he ever hurt someone again. She did not see Peacock as more than a friend, however, to Peacock's great dismay. Peacock would bring Summer to several, if not all, space zoos where they stole every Penp they could find. They returned to Flarbellon-7 to release them back into the wild, due to the whole Penp-population dying out from the Robobots' explosion from earlier. Returning to his ship Peacock tried to kiss Summer, but was shoved back by an angry and confused Summer. He revealed how he always had sexual intentions for all his companions, never traveling with them out of friendship, and claiming Summer owed him for their adventures together. He pulled out a gun and threatened Summer, but was defeated by Rick's bee-gun and thrown out of his ship. Rick dumped his remaining Penp Juice on him to frame him for his crimes as the "Penp Pimp". Peacock was consequently arrested on Rick's charges and set to share his jailcell with a captured Meeseek. Site navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Comic Characters Category:Antagonists